


Branches Remade

by AvenueofESC



Series: Drarry Microfics [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Microfic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenueofESC/pseuds/AvenueofESC
Summary: Written for the Drarry Microfic prompt: Remake.Fluff Edition.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205048
Kudos: 14
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Branches Remade

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure how I felt about the angst fic, so I wrote a fluffy one for this prompt as well.

“Don’t peak!” Teddy snapped at Harry.

“You’ve blindfolded me with three ties, Teddy. I couldn’t even if I tried,” Harry huffed a laugh as he stumbled down the hallway, arms stretched wide to grasp at the walls as he followed his godson’s voice.

“Wait here.” Harry paused and heard a door swing open, followed by whispered voices, before a hand gently wrapped around his wrist and began to pull him forward.

After a few clumsy steps, they stopped in what Harry assumed was the middle of a room. “Okay, can I look yet?”

“Almost,” Teddy replied from in front of him. Harry felt warm fingers brush his shoulder before they grasped the knots at the back of his head keeping the blindfolds over his eyes.

“Okay,” whispered a voice in Harry’s ear. “You can look.”

The blindfolds fell away and Harry opened his eyes, adjusting for a moment as his vision was suddenly awash with light. After a few seconds, he focused on the tapestry in front of him. It was familiar and yet so new, and Harry couldn’t prevent a soft gasp from escaping him as he took in the differences.

The Black Family Tapestry no longer had burns scorching out family members. Harry stared in awe as Sirius’s face smiled out at him. Stumbling forward, Harry ran his fingers gently against his godfather’s name before noticing there was something altogether new leading from it. A thin, glittering silver line weaved from where it was wrapped around Sirius’s branch of the tree.

Harry’s breath caught as he saw where it lead. There, at the bottom of the tapestry, was Harry’s name. Wrapped around it, the line continued onwards until reaching yet another name—Teddy Lupin.

Teddy stood next to the tapestry, a grin splitting his lips and his cheeks flushed. “You’re part of the family. We wanted to make sure everyone knows.”

Harry remembered the whispered voices as he waited in the corridor, the warm body at his back as Teddy spoke in front of him. His eyes flickered over Teddy’s proud face before he turned to look behind him and gazed into piercing grey eyes.

A soft smile graced Draco’s sharp face and Harry felt like he couldn’t breathe. “You, too?”

Draco didn’t break Harry’s gaze. His tongue darted out to wet his lips before he nodded, “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @avenueofesc


End file.
